


I Do Not Lose People

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Protectiveness, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May has issues with losing people, particularity if she cares about like she does Jemma Simmons and Skye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jemma

Jemma didn’t have the ability to pin point the moment that something shifted in the dynamic of their relationship. It was something of a point of irritation to her, she could tell you when someone died, the cause of death, and remove tech from someone’s eye on the fly, but the one thing she couldn’t do, was pin point _that_ moment.

It could have been after Jemma thought she was going to die, and jumped out of the plane to save everyone else. Skye had squeezed her so hard that she thought her eyes would bug out, but the surprising person was May.

Jemma was laying in her bunk, holding the teddy bear that she had brought from home close to her chest, crying quietly, the tears matting the fur, when the sharp knock at her door startled her. “Y-yes?” Her voice was unstable at best as she called out, quickly stuffing the bear under the sheets. The last thing she needed was Fitz to know she brought Sir Fluffington. There was no answer from behind the door, and Jemma’s brow furrowed tightly as she swung her legs out of the bed, muttering curses at the closed door. If this was Fitz doing ding dong ditch in the middle of the night she was going to skin him alive. She just wanted to be alone with her teddy bear. Just as she was tugging the t-shirt she was wear down to cover her panties, the chirp of the door code being entered correctly echoed in the small sleeping quarter. “Skye, just because you can hack into the system does not give you permission to just come into our rooms, how many times do we –“, her lecture trailed off. Instead of the computer hacker standing in her doorway it was Melinda May.

“Did I wake you?”

The question took Jemma by surprise. “N-n-no.” She stuttered out.

“Good.” May closed the door softly behind her and without requesting permission, sat on Jemma’s bed, patiently waiting for the British woman to return to the bed.

“Why are you here?” Jemma asked. She didn’t want any more hugs. She didn’t want any more lectures about how what she had done was incredibly stupid. She wanted to cuddle up to her teddy bear, finish having a good cry, and go to sleep, with the assumption she wouldn’t almost die the following day.

“You could have died.”

“Yes, thank you for that reminder. You can get off my bed now.” Jemma snapped.

May sat there for a moment, unmoving. It was the single most unnerving thing about her to Jemma. She could become a statue whenever the desire to do so struck her, and now all Jemma wanted to do was haul her off the bed. But she couldn’t. Even if May was relaxed, Jemma knew she had no hope of moving her anywhere without her cooperation. Just as the last of Jemma’s patients was disappearing, May broke her statue like behavior. “You could have died.” It was just above a whisper, and had the room not been dead silent to start with Jemma would have missed the words being said at all. The small amount of light that came from the fake candle Jemma kept on her bed side table, glinted off of May’s face, reflecting on a few tears that had escaped May’s normally iron grip.

“May?” Jemma asked, her voice was thick with emotion already. If May fell apart and started to cry, there was no hope for her and she knew it. The tears she had expertly locked away when May had come to the door would spill over and there would be no stopping them this time. It would be the same as when she was in academy and Charlotte decided that a secrete Jemma had shared in confidence would be great rumor mill material. Jemma had cried and cried and when Fitz found her she put on her brave face and locked it away until he pulled her into a bear hug, and then the tears poured out of her.

May’s answer was simply opening her arms, offering her lap for Jemma to crawl onto. Jemma paused for a moment, hesitant to let herself be so exposed, but she really wanted that hug. She needed the hug, the warmth, the reassurance that she was indeed still alive, this wasn’t some elaborate white light illusion triggered by some alien artifact. Without a second thought she crossed the small room and curled up into May’s lap, arms around her neck, and face buried in her shoulder.

May’s arms closed around her, holding her tightly. “I don’t lose people, Jemma. Ever.”

And the words were like the key to the lock that was holding Jemma together. Painful sobs wracked her body, causing her to shake while she cried into May’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” The words were barely clear enough to be understood between hiccups and sobs, but it was clear May heard her.

“Shh, it’s okay.” May said, one hand absentmindedly stroking Jemma’s back.

After a few minutes, when Jemma’s sobs had softened into something much more manageable, she sighed feeling May’s legs moving beneath her. Jemma was sure she crossed a line and now May wanted to leave. She made to get off May’s lap, but strong arms kept her in place. “You, um, you can go. I am quite sure I have already crossed a line here.”

“No.”

Jemma’s brows furrowed, it was an answer to something that wasn’t a question. Just as she was about to ask what exactly May had been answering, everything shifted and she found herself laying on her side, face to face with May. “Oh.” It wasn’t so much the word, but an exhaled breath. Now she understood. May was saying no to leaving. She wasn’t moving her legs to leave, she was moving them to remove her shoes.

May shifted around a bit, before reaching under the sheets and retrieving Sir Fluffington. Holding the stuffed bear up, one eye brow raised precariously close to her hair line.

“Sir Fluffington.” Jemma whispered, grateful for the small amount of light in her room, because she was sure she was a very explicit shade of red between sobbing and being embarrassed.

May placed the stuffed bear between them before draping her arm over Jemma’s waist again. “He’s cute.”

Jemma smiled, the first time since this whole catastrophe began. “He’s always been there for me.”

“Maybe it’s time someone fills that position. Someone who can provide you with apt aftercare.”

Jemma opened her mouth to respond but was met with a lithe finger being placed on her lips.

“Shh. No decisions tonight. I’ll be here in the morning.”

And she was, curled up around Jemma like she was afraid that while they were sleeping something would happen to her.

Yes, if Jemma was going to pick a moment that their relationship changed, it would be that moment.

“What are you thinking about?” May asked, breaking her concentration.

“Us.” Jemma whispered, pulling her hair out of her face as she turned her head to the side to try to catch a glimpse of the woman currently sitting on her thighs while she was face down on the bed.

“What about us?”

“When everything changed.” Jemma answered before hissing at the cold aloe being applied to her now very red and very sore butt.

“Good thoughts?”

“Mostly.”

“Just mostly?”

“Well, I did almost die that day.” Jemma responded before May moved off her legs and laid down beside her. One major benefit of their relationship was May talked more. It’s what Jemma needed for aftercare, and May was, if nothing else, a very responsible dominate. Just like Natasha was with her.

“I am much better than Sir Fluffington.”

“Agreed.” Jemma said, adjusting so that she could lay on her side with her ear over May’s heart.


	2. Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye joins the party between Jemma and May.

Jemma flopped down on the couch, a habit she had picked up from Skye, grabbing the remote for the tv in one swift motion and claiming the room for girls night.

“Come on. You guys got the tv room last week too.” Fitz whined when he walked in to see Jemma splayed out on the couch, a victorious smile gracing her lips.

“Learn to play the game better, Fitz. It’s not personal.” Skye said, walking up behind him, then skirting around him to take her spot on the floor in front of the couch.

They had fallen into a pattern, one night a week the team would split into girls and guys, and because Jemma was quick to the draw, the girls almost always got the living room area, with the biggest tv. May even came to girl’s night. Not that she spoke much, or at all, but she would sit on the couch, Jemma on the floor right in front of her and Skye would sit at the other end. She was sure she caught May playing with Jemma’s hair a week ago, but she didn’t have any proof, yet anyway. Skye wasn’t sure what was going on, but that was her expertise, figuring people out.

“Women, they don’t play fair!” Fitz huffed before stalking off to one of the offices where the boys would camp out for the night.

As if on cue, May walked through the door, her eye brow raised. She had obviously ran into Fitz and he was still having a temper tantrum.

“He’s livid I am better at the capture the room game than he is.” Jemma explained with a smile.

May smirked, as if she had won some little game before taking her seat on the couch. Jemma was about to slide down on to the floor but May stopped her. “Not tonight.”

Jemma smiled slightly before they struggled to get comfortable. They finally ended up with May laying down and Jemma laying between her legs, her own legs draped over the arm of the couch while her head rested on May’s stomach.

“We ready?” Skye asked, mentally doing a victory dance. She knew something was going on with them, but at the same time she wanted to cry. She liked Jemma, hell, she liked May so far, and a girl gets lonely, and now both of them were with each other. Sure there was Fitz or if she got really desperate Ward, but she wanted a woman. She missed the softness and caring that could so quickly be harsh and demanding, she loved a woman who could top her and make her like it and they were few and far between. But she would put money on May being one of them. Jemma she just wanted to cuddle, or have sweet lazy sex with, the kind filled with exploration and no expectation of an orgasm, but ultimately there would be many. God, she wanted them both, bad.

“I believe so.” Jemma finally answered, breaking Skye’s thoughts.

“Good. I think RED 2 is in order for tonight.” Skye said, pressing a few buttons before the opening credits rolled.

Every so often Skye would hear them whispering behind her, almost always when some explosion was going on so she couldn’t hear even though she really wanted to. She thought she heard her name at least once, but she wasn’t sure. The only thing she was sure of was that tonight Ward should feel sorry that his bed is on the same wall as hers in his room, because she had every intention of spending some quality time with her collection of sex toys.

By the time the movie ended Skye had long since stopped paying attention, unless Helen Mirren was on the screen of course. The whispering between the two love birds on the couch was driving her crazy, she just wanted to know what the hell they were talking about.

“I’m going to bed.” Skye said, pushing herself off the floor.

“I thought it was girl’s night still. I figured another movie or a board game or something…” Jemma trailed off, her face steadily getting redder.

“Honestly, I can’t sit here any longer with the two of you being all sweet and love birdy. It’s making me sick.”

“If you’re going to do it…” May said, nudging Jemma up.

“Do what?” Skye asked, confusion etched all over her face. And then she got her answer. Jemma moved in a swift motion, standing gracefully from the couch and capturing Skye’s lips with her own.

“Do that.” She whispered when she pulled back.

“What...?” Skye began, but ended up just waving her hands around. Her brain was overloading, and she had no idea how to process the information that was being uploaded way too quickly.

Jemma leaned forward and captured Skye’s lips again. “I like you Skye. May has her doubts, she thinks you will get yourself killed before she gets attached to you, but it’s too late for me. I’m attached. I want you in our bed, with us.”

“Y – y – you want me in your bed?”

Jemma nodded, slowly pulling her lower lip into her mouth. She was nervous, and clearly May had told her this was her show. May was willing to share but Jemma had to put on her big girl panties and invite Skye to their bed.

“What does that mean?”

Jemma smiled as if she had already gotten her wish.  “May is, well uhm, she is dominate. But it would mean you are hers as well, but that if she doesn’t want to do the girlfriend thing you can, or vice versa, or all three of us, and I’m rambling.”

“So all three of us…”

Again Jemma nodded. “Please. I know you watch me when I bend over the lab tables. I bet you have naughty thoughts about pressing me into one don’t you?”

It was Skye’s turn to turn bright red, giving Jemma all the answer she needed.

“So is that a yes?”

Skye nodded slowly, as if she was signing her own death warrant.

“Fantastic.” May said, standing up and sliding easily between Jemma and Skye. Before Skye for really process what was happening, May had hooked her leg behind Skye’s and jerked it hard, sending her tumbling onto the ground. May was on top of her, pinning her hands down by her ears. “Agent Ward has done an exceedingly poor job of training you. I do not lose people Skye.”

Jemma flopped back down on the couch, knowing that she was about to get the show of a lifetime.

“Again.” May said, standing up and pulling Skye up behind her.

“But I thought this was girl’s night. Not combat training night.” Skye whined, but that was all she got done before May had her on the floor again.

Over and over it went, but Skye stopped caring a few falls in. Every time May overtook her, she would grind her hips against Skye’s and pin her hands down hard, and if Skye was being honest it felt like foreplay.

At last, Skye was able to hook her leg around May’s and send her tumbling towards the ground. She pinned May’s hands by her head and took a moment to grind down on her, hard. The groan that clawed its way out of Skye’s throat was feral and it was the spark needed to light the fire in May’s eyes.

May bucked up hard and flipped them so that she was back on top. Sitting on her knees so that she had Skye’s hips pinned to the ground she made short work of the buttons on Skye’s jeans, and let a nimble hand slide under the waist band, uninhibited by panties. “Naughty girl.”

Skye grinned and did her best to roll her hips up. She was ready, she was done with the foreplay, and she wanted the real deal now. And she got what she wanted, two fingers slid easily into her, pulling a moan from deep in her throat.

Jemma’s moan echoed a second later, and Skye struggled to see her from the position on the floor. All she managed to see was Jemma’s head thrown back on the couch and her knee’s pulled up remarkably close to her shoulders.

But May didn’t give Skye long to observe, before pulling her back to her own pleasure. May pulled out until just the very tip of her fingers were still inside Skye, as far as she could with the restriction of jeans before all but slamming back into her, the heel of her hand making sharp contact with Skye’s overly sensitive clit.

“Oh god, May!” Skye yelled before May’s free hand covered her mouth.

“Shh, or I won’t let you come.”

Skye closed her eyes, her body shuddering at the thought alone. She needed to come, badly. She nodded against May’s hand to express she understood, and was rewarded with another forceful slam against her clit. It took everything in her power not to scream out in pure pleasure, and she was biting her lip so hard it was a wonder it didn’t draw blood.

Then Jemma’s whimpers reached her ears, the telltale hitching of breath and sighs, and that was Skye’s undoing. Her back tried to arch off the ground but May had her pinned, and that only made it more intense. Her eyes slammed shut and her own whimpers joined Jemma’s as they rode out their orgasms.

May slowly removed her hand from Skye’s pants, and dragged her fingers over her lips. The sight made Skye shudder, and with all her remaining energy she reached up and grabbed May’s wrist, bringing the fingers to her own mouth, tasting herself off of May’s fingers.

“I think my reward program is much better than Agent Wards.” May said, appearing to be unfazed by the sucking occurring on her fingers. But Jemma knew better as she watched the two.

After a small popping noise, Skye nodded. “I agree. I think I will learn much better now.”


	3. I Do Not Lose People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May does not lose the people she cares about.

“Skye.” The whisper was barely heard in the overwhelming darkness.

“I’m here, Jemma.”

“Good.” There was a small sigh afterwards, and the clinking of chains as Jemma shifted on the floor.

Skye tested her restraints, pulling them tight, but it was no use. They were stuck, and they would have to wait it out, wait for the team to show up. Wait for May to come to their rescue.

“Hey, Jemma, think about last night. It will help.” Skye whispered into the darkness. She didn’t have any training from some fancy academy but Skye knew how to get through situations she didn’t want to be in.

“Last night was nice.” Jemma responded.

Skye smiled into the darkness, letting her mind wander back to the evening before.

* * *

 

“Shh.” Jemma had whispered, pulling Skye along the hallways to May’s sleeping quarters behind the cockpit. She had the largest room, and by proxy the largest bed, out of the three of them. “We are going to surprise her.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Skye had asked, visions of being laid out by May for scaring her, playing in her head. Although that was kind of a turn on for Skye now. When Ward asked May to help train Skye, it would always require a cold shower afterwards, and that had nothing to do with soothing her muscles or getting clean.

“No.” Jemma admitted, punching in the code for May’s door before pulling Skye through. “Strip down.” She ordered before starting the process herself. Blue button up discarded, jeans shimmied out of and laying in a pile now over flats, until she was standing in nothing but a blue satin bra matching cheeky shorts, and socks that came just over her knee, black with dark blue hearts decorating them.

“Wow.” Skye whispered, before pulling Jemma close and kissing her slowly, trying to pour all the desire she had for the English woman into the kiss. When they broke, Jemma’s eyes were hooded and dark with desire, and Skye slowly licked her own lower lip before dragging her teeth across it. “You look sexy like that.”

Jemma blushed a little, tilting her head down to try to hide her face.

“I’m serious, Jemma. You look fucking hot.” Skye said, her hand gently lifting Jemma’s face so she would have to look at Skye.

“Thank you, Skye.” Jemma whispered before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Skye’s lips. “Your turn.”

Skye quickly toed off the chucks she was wearing before removing the skinny jeans and holey t-shirt. When the shirt cleared her head and joined her pants in a pile, Skye could hear Jemma’s breathing had grown heavier. After the convenience of not having underwear on that first night with May, she had taken to wearing is very, very, rarely, which left Skye standing in a cotton bra with skulls and hearts decorating it and nothing else.

Jemma licked her lips, her eyes running up and down Skye’s body. “You shaved?” Jemma asked, curious.

Skye nodded. “I like it better.”

“I, uhm, I’ve never…” Jemma said, motioning vaguely at Skye’s shaven pubic area.

“Do you want to?”

“I’ve, well, I’ve never really thought about it until right now.”

“And?”

The blush crept back into Jemma’s face and she tried to hide her face again.  “Why do you like it?”

“I like the look. I think it’s sexy. It makes everything a bit more sensitive as well.”

The red crawling up Jemma’s face intensified. “I think, uhm, I think… I think I want to. Well, I want you to.”

“That was really vague, Jemma. I’m not doing anything unless you’re explicit about it.”

If Jemma was blushing before, she looked like her face was on fire now. “I… I, uhm, I want you to, uhm, you know…”

Skye took a step closer to Jemma before putting her lips mere centimeters away from her ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“Iwantyoutoshaveme!” Jemma finally managed to word vomit, panting afterwards like she had run some race.

“Hmm, I don’t think I quiet understood you.”

“Come on Skye, don’t make me say it again.” Jemma begged.

“Say what again?”

Jemma took a deep breath. “I want you to shave me.”

“Okay! Take your bra and panties off. Leave the socks, they’re hot. I’ll be back.” Skye said, shedding her own bra and disappearing into May’s attached bathroom. She was the only one with a private bathroom and the three of them shared it now, all of their bathroom supplies littered around now. Skye quickly filled two bowls with warm water, dropping a wash cloth in one. Throwing a few towels over her arm, she dropped a new razor into one of the bowls before picking up the shaving cream and then careful balancing the two small bowls in one hand. Walking through the door, Jemma quickly met her, taking the two bowls and putting them on the bed side table.

Skye layered the towels on the bed, sitting in front on them. “Come lay down, ass on the towels, knees up, legs open.”

“You, uhm, you’ve done this before?” Jemma asked, laying down the bed, the red blossoming all over her face and chest again.

“Once. Me and a girl at school, we made a deal, she would do me, if I did her.” Skye explained before getting off the bed and pulling the nightstand closer before taking her spot between Jemma’s legs again. “You’re sure about this?”

Jemma bit her lip before nodding.

“Okay.” Skye said before opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out the scissors. With the focus Jemma had only seen when Skye was at her computer, she set to work trimming the hair down before pulling the washrag out of the bowl and wetting the short hair that was left. Before Jemma realized what happened, Skye was finishing up, making her last few passes to clean up a few missed hairs. “Perfect.”

As if she had been summoned, May opened the door and her breathing was instantly heard, heavy and wanting.  Her eyebrow arched high up towards her hairline as she drank in the sight of Skye sitting between Jemma’s legs, admiring her own handy work.

“I, we, well, we were going to surprise you. I had this idea that we would be waiting for you, kneeling in our underwear, but Skye wasn’t wearing any, and she shaves and I saw and things kind of spiraled out of control.” Jemma tried to explain. Skye took a minute to admire how much braver the girl was with May, as if they had some unspoken bond that she didn’t share with Jemma yet.

“Well don’t let me interrupt. I’m happy to be the voyeur this evening girls.” May said, sitting in the chair that was tucked away in the corner of the room. She quickly unzipped her combat boots and started making a pile.

Skye got up and quickly cleaned up the mess, taking the bowls into the bathroom before returning for the towels, only to think better of it. Turning around she caught sight of May sitting in nothing but her black boy shorts and sports bra. “Voyeur hu?”

“It’s a fantasy.” May answered, licking her lips in anticipation.

Skye reclaimed her place between Jemma’s legs, this time sitting on her knees so she could lean forward to kiss her. Kiss after kiss, lower lip being pulled between teeth, before Skye leaned forward a little more to whisper in Jemma’s ear. “Are you wet? I bet you are. Nothing makes me wetter than shaving myself. I bet it was so much better for you with me doing all the work. Maybe that’s a good trend for the night, me doing all the work.”

Jemma’s eyes widened, her breathing started getting heavier, as Skye whispered in her ear, and knowing May was watching them had her on fire. Wet was an understatement, she was a waterfall, drenched and ready.

Skye smirked and leaned back before rifling through the nightstand, before pulling leather cuffs out with dog clips attached to them for easy attachment to straps May had attached to the bed. Quickly she attached the cuffs to Jemma’s wrists and then the cuffs to the straps from the underside of the bed. As she attached the second one, lips locked around her nipple and her back arched, pushing more of her breast into Jemma’s eager mouth. Regaining control, Skye pulled back and placed a light smack against Jemma’s newly shaven mound. “Such a naughty girl.”

Jemma moaned, hips pitching upwards at the contact. “Oh god Skye, do it again. Please.”

“You like your pussy smacked?”

Jemma bit her lip, nodding fervently.

Skye took another experimental smack, and the guttural moan she was rewarded with left her drenched.

“More.” Jemma begged.

A few more well placed smacks and Jemma was at the edge, moaning and hips rolling on their own accord. Skye moved down the bed before leaning down and wrapping her lips over the tiny bud, while slipping three fingers into Jemma with an ease that had never happened before.

“Fuck!” Jemma called out, her hips pitching hard into Skye’s face.

Skye started curling her fingers, pulling out and pushing in while sucking hard on Jemma’s clit.

“Come, Jemma!” May demanded from the corner.

“Oh god!” Jemma screamed, muscles tightening around Skye’s fingers, rendering them mostly immobile.

Skye removed her lips from around the now overly sensitive bud, but only so she could remove her fingers and lick them slowly while the other two women watched. “Mhmmm, you taste so good.”

Jemma shuddered at the sight, her body spent. “I made a good decision.” She said, sleepily after a moment.

Skye was about to respond when she heard the small whine from the corner. May was so quiet when she came, the only sound a barely audible whine, and Skye turned her attention to see the other woman’s head thrown back, her hand stilling where it was hidden in her boy shorts.

* * *

 

Skye had to abandon the memory when the door to the room they were being held in opened and light blinded her. A large man stepped in front of her, blocking the light, but only to remove the cuffs and hull her up by her arms. Skye closed her eyes against the light, stumbling forward while the man guided her.

“Skye!” Jemma’s terrified screams echoed behind her, but they were cut off by the sound of flesh meeting flesh, followed by Jemma’s sobs.

The door shut behind them and Skye continued stumbling forward until she was shoved into a chair. Tentatively opening her eyes against the harsh light, Skye tried to take in her surroundings. Sitting in front of her was a woman who was casually picking at her nails.

“So you are going to tell me everything about S.H.I.E.L.D.” The woman said, her voice was harsh, and Skye finally saw the mass of scaring on the woman’s throat.

“I don’t know anything. You see this? They don’t even trust me to use google without a nanny!” Skye said, holding her hand up with the bracelet that tracked all of her computer usage.

“Liar!” The woman yelled before striking Skye across the face with the back of her hand.

“I’m not lying!” Skye yelled back.

“Tell us everything. We know you work for them.”

“I don’t! They treat me like a child. Jemma too.” Skye screamed.

“Maybe you just need more time to think in the cell. Take her back.” The woman said, waving her hand, clearly done for the moment.

Skye was hoisted out of the chair and pushed back down the hall, and ultimately back into the holding room, where the cuffs were put back on. Once the door shut again, Skye sagged against the wall.

“Jemma?”

“I’m okay. They hit me, but I’m okay.”

“Phew.”

Skye lost track of time in the room, it could have been minutes or hours, but the next time the door opened Skye almost cried with joy seeing May’s outline. “May?” She cried out.

“Yes.” May answered in her typical brisk working tone.

Skye sagged with relief against the wall and a second later the chains were removed and Skye was pushing herself up when May pressed a gun in her hand. “I think I cleared it, but in case.”

* * *

 

Skye and Jemma sat in the lab on the BUS while Fitz and May tended to the bruises on their faces. Skye was barely containing her rage that Fitz was touching Jemma so tenderly, but she couldn’t say anything. May hung back once he left, pressing a kiss to both of their cheeks after making sure the coast was clear. “My room. I will be there as soon as I get us in the air.”

Skye and Jemma both nodded, walking the path they knew so well to the bedroom they stayed in most nights.

Jemma and Skye both stripped down silently, before slipping into the bed, curling up with each other.

“We are okay.” Skye whispered, pushing Jemma’s hair behind her ear.

“I know. I don’t ever want to be caught like that again. Fitz, he made it sound… magical. It isn’t, it’s horrible.” Jemma said, tears slipping out of the corner of her eyes.

“I know.”

They were laying in silence for so long they almost went to sleep when the door opened and closed quickly, cloths being tossed into the pile they had already created as May slid into the bed with them, taking her spot between the two. “I can’t handle that again.” May said after they all settled again, her voice was thick with emotion she was trying so hard to contain. “I don’t lose people damn it, and I almost lost both of you.”

Skye kissed May’s cheek. “But you didn’t, we are right here May.”

“We aren’t going anywhere.” Jemma added.

“I don’t know what I would do without you two.” May admitted, pressing her lips to Jemma’s lips and then Skye’s.

“You take care of us so well, what do you need right now?” Jemma asked, her hand trailing up and down on May’s stomach.

“To be close to you, both of you. To make love to both of you.” May admitted.

Jemma and Skye both nodded their understanding. Jemma moved to straddle May’s thigh and press her own thigh into May’s center, while Skye moved to put her knees on either side of May’s head.

“Good?” Skye asked.

“Perfect.” May answered, her hands grasping Skye’s ass.

Skye and Jemma locked hands, creating a triangle out of their bodies, Jemma grinding down on May’s leg and May grinding on hers, while May dug her fingers into Skye’s skin, pulling her harder down onto her face, while her tongue lapped greedily at the wetness at Skye’s center.

Jemma leaned forward, her forehead pressing into Skye’s, their eyes locked while they moved in synch. May was nothing if not through, Skye was quickly approaching the edge with her masterful tongue working its magic. May was earnest, grinding on Jemma’s leg in the same rhythm that she was thrusting her tongue into Skye. She was trying to pour all her emotions into the sex, she wanted to put all the fear and love she left into it. She just needed to know they were okay, all of them. Digging her nails into Skye’s flesh, the warmth grounded her, and she sped up her efforts, her own orgasm coming dangerously close.

Small moans and the occasional whine filled the air, until Skye was the first one to tip over the edge, her muscles seizing and a long moan pulled deep from her body. She was like the catalyst, as she was ending her orgasm, May whined into her center, fingers digging harshly into Skye’s ass. A moment later Jemma’s screamed joined the symphony.

As they came down from their euphoria, the three women curled up around each other.

“I can’t lose you.” May cried.

“May, we aren’t going anywhere.” Jemma promised.

“I just, I can’t.” She cried, burying her face into Jemma’s shoulder, while Skye spooned her from behind, pressing kisses to her neck.

“You aren’t losing us.” Jemma promised, linking hands with Skye. This is where they belonged, the three of them.


End file.
